Lo hago, no lo hago, me muero
by PhoenixProject
Summary: Steve Rogers no se había vinculado a Bucky Barnes. Ya no estaba en una relación con Bucky Barnes. Bucky ya no tenía obligaciones hacia él. Bucky no tenía promesas que romper, porque no las recordaba. Steve estaba bien con ello, porque Bucky ya no era suyo. Steve iba a dejar que Bucky se marchara, incluso si eso lo mataba. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA por prisma134. Omegaverse sin mpreg.


TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por **prisma134**

(Probablemente no funcione, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, google los guiará): **Link a AO3:** /works/10506498

 _Sin betear_ pueden haber errores

* * *

Steve permitió que Bucky olvidara. Dejó que se olvidara de ellos y quienes eran y qué eran. Dejó que Bucky olvidara todo eso. ¿Quién era él para interponerse en la felicidad de Bucky? Steve Rogers solo deseaba que su chico favorito fuese feliz, y ahora… ahora lo era. Así que, Steve puso su felicidad en segundo lugar y dejó que Bucky volara en libertad. Para él había sido suficiente con que Bucky regresara a su lado y que Stark le permitiera quedarse, y los dos estaban, en su mayoría, en buenos términos. Para él era suficiente estar al lado de Bucky, incluso si eso significaba que ya no podía ser suyo.

Bucky se había despertado y se había recuperado, no obstante, sus recuerdos seguían lanzándolo a la mierda, y regresaba de un salto al nuevo Bucky Barnes. A veces seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que un poco más tranquilo y melancólico con un toque de cinismo, pero a Steve no podía importarle menos. Al principio le rompió un poco el corazón al darse cuenta de que su amante no era el mismo que solía ser cuando estaban juntos, pero lo superó. Bucky era Bucky, y eso era otro tema. Amaba a Bucky y siempre lo haría. Eso, sin embargo, no significaba que sus sentimientos fuesen recíprocos.

Por supuesto que Bucky había olvidado todo lo que había entre los dos a parte de su amistad. No era su culpa, y Steve no lo culpaba. A veces Bucky olvidaba en dónde estaba o quién era él y enloquecía, y algunos días estaba tan lleno de vida que no podía quedarse quieto. Sus recuerdos con Steve eran pocos y distantes entre sí, y Steve se moría por hacer que Bucky recordara una _pizca_ de algo que fuese suyo. Pero, esa no era la forma en que estaban yendo las cosas.

Bucky había avanzado, dejando el pasado, y estaba viviendo en el presente. Eso estaba muy claro. Eso estaba muy, muy claro para Steve. Cualquier relación previa que hubiesen tenido se había ido. Desvanecido. No quedaba nada de nada. Salió por la ventana. Fue despedida. La única razón de esto era a causa de Natasha.

Honestamente, Steve no estaba resentido con ella y no la odiaba. Le tenía envidia y se le rompía el corazón cuando ella entraba en la habitación. ¿La razón? _Ella tenía a Bucky, y Steve no_.

Sí, esta… esta era la impactante verdad. Había pasado en algún momento mientras Steve se había ido a una misión con Sam, y cuando regresó los dos estaban acurrucados como dos arvejas en una vaina. Desde entonces, los dos andaban atados a de las caderas a donde sea que fuesen y casi siempre estaban tocándose. Al principio, Steve pensó que tal vez era algo bueno porque Bucky finalmente estaba haciendo algunos amigos. Pero ese optimismo disminuyó lentamente cuando vio que el contacto perduraba y las miradas demasiado largas y las posturas menos casuales y las posiciones de las manos. Se volvió aparente cuando oyó a Natasha y Bucky charlando tarde por la noche la mitad en ruso e inglés y él captó unas cuantas palabras junto a las líneas de " _mi amor_ " y " _sólo tú me comprendes, Natalia_ ".

Por lo que Steve fue un buen chico y lo dejó ir. Dejó ir a Bucky y le dejó florecer en el nuevo amor y felicidad que había encontrado con Natasha y enterró su corazón en lo profundo de su pecho. Se quitó el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Bucky y lo ató alrededor de las placas que usaba alrededor de su cuello, y cuando le preguntaban al respecto él mentía y decía que era de su madre. Todos le creyeron, y nadie fue el más inteligente. Había comenzado a tomar supresores para el olor y para sus celos. Su celo se volvió una picazón baja e incómoda debajo de su piel la cual se iba después de unas horas, y su olor se desvaneció. Era neutral y se mezclaba con la mayor parte de su entorno y así era capaz de evitar que sus emociones se filtraran de una vez en las habitaciones en las que se encontraba.

Había empezado a tomarlos porque cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a recuperar a Bucky, al parecer olía deprimido y desalentador. Bucky se lo había comentado por un tiempo y entonces un día, se detuvo. Entró en la habitación oliendo normal y su propio aroma era débil y Bucky simplemente le había fruncido el ceño y había dicho que olía diferente. Steve le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sólo dijo que había sorteado sus problemas por lo que esa era la razón por la cual olía diferente. De todas formas, no era como si Bucky recordara su aroma y si lo hacía, no dijo nada.

Solamente hubo tres personas del equipo quienes sabían que estaba tomando las píldoras, pero sólo dos sabían por qué. Sam fue el primero en descubrirlo porque había presionado a Steve para obtener una respuesta cuando Steve se encontraba sentado en su cama inmóvil, con la mirada en blanco viendo a la pared con desinterés. Después de eso, Sam hizo de su misión personal el animar al Hombre de las 50 Estrellas con el Plan A y velar por que su corazón sanase y floreciera de nuevo. Tony, era el otro. Sin embargo, él lo había descubierto por un verdadero accidente, cuando Steve estaba tranquilizado por las drogas que hacían que le fuese más fácil sanar sus huesos rotos y magulladuras. Le había dicho a Steve entre bromas que la única razón por la que Barnes debía de seguir cerca era porque Steve estaba "tocando ese culo", y Steve le respondió con una sonrisa adormilada y una risa ronca acompañada con un triste: "Ya no más, ya no me necesita. Consiguió algo mejor que yo y es feliz". Eso hizo que Tony cerrara la boca, y todas las bromas quedaron a un lado y el multimillonario confortó a Steve incluso después de que los medicamentos se desvanecieron y los dos cayeron en un cómodo ritmo que no habían tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

Pero además de ellos dos, nadie más lo sabía. Nadie sabía sobre el corazón roto de Steve, las sonrisas falsas que daba cada día, los pequeños momentos en donde manosearía su argolla de compromiso, o incluso los momentos en donde simplemente miraba sus manos con lágrimas gruesas recorriendo su rostro. Nadie sabía, y nadie preguntó. A veces Bucky recuperaría fragmentos de sus vidas juntos en donde no eran tan platónicos y le preguntaría a Steve sobre ellos, pero en su mayoría, Steve le mentiría y diría que sólo estaban bromeando o " _Ow, vamos, Buck, así es como solíamos ser_ ". Solamente Steve sabía lo que había pasado realmente y no se hallaba muy inclinado a decírselo a alguien.

A Tony y Sam tan sólo les había dicho fragmentos de su época con Bucky, pero nada más. Estaba más obsesionado con asegurarse de que todos los demás eran felices antes que él. ¿Estaba bien que estuviese tan deprimido? No era como si él y Bucky se hubiesen apareado o algo así… Solían ser cercanos y la marca de Bucky casi estuvo sobre él, pero eso fue abortado rápidamente. había una pequeña cicatriz desvanecida en su cuello en donde Bucky lo había mordido durante uno de sus celos, pero Bucky y el medico de su época le habían dicho que eso no contaba. No fue lo suficientemente profundo ni había cicatrizado apropiadamente, pero estaba ahí. A veces, los dos recibirían sentimientos como si la marca del vínculo fuese real sólo por las cosas que les habían contado sus amigos. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba seguro.

Cuando Bucky se había caído del tren y había muerto, Steve no sintió ningún dolor lacerando su brazo o su cuello o un dolor cegador tal como lo habían experimentado sus amigos en la guerra cuando sus parejas murieron. No sintió nada más que un corazón roto y la sensación de una muerte segura en su interior, así que debió haber sido algo que demostró que su marca de apareamiento no era real. A pesar de que obviamente estaba tallado en su carne y era más clara que el resto de su piel, nadie más lo había notado. Por lo que también estaba ese punto. Se suponía que había una obvia sensación en su cuerpo de que Steve ya estaba reclamado y tomado, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo sintió. Y Bucky tampoco lo comentó.

No obstante, se estaba volviendo más difícil lidiar con ello, pretender que no estaba enamorado de Bucky. A veces tenía que responder preguntas que no quería responder, y sería obligado a seguir el juego con descaro. Esto, fue lo que llevó a Steve a su problema actual de ser incapaz de enmascarar sus expresiones. Si bien podía convencerlos con las pastillas, las expresiones en su rostro eran difíciles de ignorar. Eso, y las pequeñas cosas extrañas que hacía Steve.

A veces en la cena o el almuerzo o el desayuno, Steve negaría la comida y aclamaría no tener hambre. Como resultado, había bajado unos cuantos kilos y su ropa no le quedaba bien. Todavía tenía su figura compacta con músculos, pero se veía cansado y débil. Su complexión estaba pálida y él estaba mucho más tranquilo y se cansaba rápidamente. se lo habían comentado un par de veces, pero en realidad nunca lo presionaron. En un punto, Bucky le gritó y lo forzó a comer algo. Aunque Steve lo vomitó después, no fue a propósito, por supuesto. Simplemente su estómago se sintió mal ante los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza y lo vomitó todo. Bucky nunca lo descubrió.

Steve estaba sentado en el sofá con la rodilla de Bucky tocando la suya con los otros Vengadores rodeándolos. Sin embargo, sólo estaban Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, y Clint, y estaba yendo bien. Bucky estaba ligeramente recargado en Steve mientras jugaban a las cartas y bromeaban entre ellos, era como en los viejos tiempos. Steve estaba emocionado y feliz y desbordante de alegría, y no había usado los supresores, toda la habitación se había llenado con su aroma. Bucky solía comentar cuánto amaba el olor de su omega feliz y despertarse con ese olor a rayos de sol cada día.

Steve ahuyentó ese pensamiento, ya no quería pensar en eso. Bucky ya no era suyo, pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo así que al menos eso era algo.

—Aw, Stevie, nunca fuiste bueno en las cartas. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que puedo leerte como a un libro? —dijo Bucky, bajando sus cartas y revelando su mano de póker.

Steve gruñó y concedió cuando Bucky se llevó toda la recompensa para sí mismo. Steve sonrió con satisfacción y se inclinó en Bucky muy ligeramente y se quedaron así. Los cinco simplemente estaban hablando y riendo y bromeando, y Steve se sentía contento. Se sentía lleno y se sentía… feliz. Buenos, más feliz. Casi se había relajado por completo cuando Natasha entró en la habitación. Levantó la mirada, la esquina de su boca se torció, pero aparte de eso, no hizo nada. Bucky, por otro lado, levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Natasha, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras se ponía de pie. Él se acercó a ella y los dos se abrazaron suavemente por momento más largo del que deberían haberlo hecho. Steve volvió a mirar al resto de la mesa mientras sus dedos estrujaban su anillo de compromiso y se cansó de mantener su débil sonrisa.

—¿Te importaría jugar a las cartas con nosotros? —preguntó Bucky suavemente, su brazo rodeándole su cintura.

—Sabes que te haría puré —declaró más como un hecho que como una broma juguetona.

Bucky sonrió, ni siquiera Steve podía conseguir esa reacción de su parte. Volvió a mirar a los dos mientras caminaban, y se puso de pie. Sonrió y saludó a Natasha como lo hacía normalmente e ignoró su pecho adolorido como si no pasara nada.

—Ten, toma mi lugar. No hay suficiente espacio en la mesa para los seis, además tengo que ir al gimnasio y entrenar. —Steve mintió con una tensa sonrisa que pareció genuina.

Bucky frunció el ceño: —Steve, hay suficiente espacio aquí. Quédate un rato. El gimnasio no va a ir a ningún lado, y fuiste esta mañana.

Steve sacudió su cabeza y declinó cortésmente: —No, está bien. Tengo que ir. No puedo mantener esta figura si me quedo sentado todo el día.

El ceño fruncido de Bucky se profundizó, pero Steve no dejó espacio para otra discusión. Simplemente sonrió y se giró y se fue al gimnasio, la sonrisa se desplomó de su rostro inmediatamente con un movimiento automático tan pronto como el ascensor cerró su puerta.

* * *

Steve no fue al gimnasio, y tampoco fue a cenar esa noche. Sólo le dijo a los demás que no se estaba sintiendo bien, y la verdad, no se sentía bien. Sólo estaba acostado de lado en su cama mirando por la enorme ventana del tamaño de la pared e intentaba no recordar. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el repentino golpeteo en su puerta y el llamado de su nombre. Era Bucky. Por supuesto, siempre era Bucky.

Bucky tenía el hábito de hacer esto. Vendría a la habitación de Steve después de no haberlo visto por unas cuantas horas y lo revisaría, y cada vez Steve le diría que estaba bien. Este día, sin embargo, Steve no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía decaído y quería revolcarse en su miseria, pero sabía que Bucky no lo dejaría en paz si no atendía la puerta. Así que Steve se paró sobre sus temblorosos pies y abrió la puerta.

Bucky se asomó, sus ojos amplios y listo para ver a su floreciente Steve. En su lugar, con lo único que se encontró fue con el músculo delgado revestido con los ojos rojos de Steve con una aparentemente genuina sonrisa en su rostro. La buena apariencia natural de Bucky cayó y miró a Steve con preocupación. Steve abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Bucky.

—Has estado llorando —declaró, su voz cortante.

Steve hizo una mueca ante su tono y se volteó para enfrentar a Bucky con su apretada sonrisa a la que aún se aferraba—: Estaba viendo una película. El final era triste. _Regreso al Paraíso_.

Bucky levantó una ceja—: ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Estoy bien, Bucky, prometo que fue sólo una película —mintió.

—No hueles bien. De hecho, no hueles a nada. Ya no hueles a algo. Siempre hueles… _neutral_ —dijo Bucky acaloradamente.

Steve miró al piso y frotó su pie contra la madera dura—: Son los medicamentos que estoy tomando, desorganizan mi aroma. Lo cual me recuerda, tengo que tomarlos ahora.

Steve pasó caminando a Bucky y fue a la cocina y agarró una pequeña caja de pastillas. Seis verdes, dos azules, una amarilla, tres blancas. Todas estaban ahí. Las verdes para aplacar su olor hasta que no quedara nada, las blancas para prevenir su calor, las azules para asegurarse de que su calor fuese indoloro cuando éste fuese evitado, y la amarilla para proveerlo de las vitaminas que le estaban faltando. Miró las pastillas en sus manos, vacilando por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Bucky seguía en la habitación con él. Volvió a mirar a Bucky rápidamente y luego tragó las píldoras de una vez, el sabor era rancio e hizo que Steve hiciera una mueca internamente. Volvió a colocar la caja de pastillas en el gabinete y luego se giró para enfrentar a Bucky quien lo estaba mirando desde su periferia.

—¿Por qué las tomas? No recuerdo escuchar que necesitaras algo especial después de que todos tus problemas fuesen arreglados por el suero —dijo Bucky, había un borde de sospecha en su voz.

Steve rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de responder—: Eh, vitaminas. No he estado teniendo suficientes últimamente. He estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, supongo.

—O tal vez es porque ya no comes tanto —contraatacó Bucky.

Steve dejó que el shock se deslizara de su rostro mientras miraba hacia y fuera de la ventana detrás de Bucky. Volvió a una apariencia militar controlada y cuadró sus hombros, las mentiras venían mucho más fácilmente que antes.

—He tenido suficiente, Buck. A veces me entretengo demasiado en mis propias cosas y, en su lugar, como aquí —dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bucky cruzó sus brazos y simplemente miró a Steve. Bucky sabía que Steve estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo podría no notarlo? Steve estaba más delgado de lo normal, ahora era más delgado que voluminoso. Se movía un poco más lento y sus manos a veces temblaban durante el día y como resultado parecía tener un temperamento más corto. Se molestaría rápidamente o se callaría por completo y tendría que sentarse antes de poder participar en actividades de nuevo. Pero, Steve, por supuesto, sacó esto de su mente y siguió adelante como lo haría cualquier otra persona.

—¿En serio? —presionó Bucky.

—En serio —respondió Steve.

Ellos tenían muchas conversaciones como esa.

—Entonces… ¿para qué viniste aquí? —preguntó Steve, fingiendo indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y miraba para afuera dándole la espalda a Bucky.

Bucky sonrió socarronamente y se sentó en el sofá mientras apoyaba sus pies en la mesita de café—: ¿Qué? ¿Así que ahora necesito una razón para ver a mi mejor amigo?

Steve bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y frunció el ceño, pero se encontró diciendo en su clásica voz alegre—: Por supuesto que no, Buck, eres mi mejor amigo; no necesitas una excusa para venir.

* * *

Steve odiaba la noche de juegos. La odiaba con pasión. Solía amarla tanto antes de que Natasha y Bucky estuvieran juntos. Pero ahora la odiaba. Jugarían juegos o verían películas y la mayoría del tiempo Bucky bromearía con Steve sobre quién sabe qué, pero ahora era Natasha quien tomaba su lugar. Los dos se apegarían y reirían o bromearían y a veces se voltearían y se sonreirían el uno al otro, y la sonrisa pastosa de Steve vacilaría.

Estaban en medio de un juego de Mario Kart cuando a Steve se le ocurrió voltearse después de que la carrera hubiese terminado y captó un brevísimo vistazo de Bucky sosteniendo la mano de Natasha y besándola mientras susurraba algo en ruso. La expresión de Steve se puso fría y volvió a girarse hacia la pantalla. Cayó lentamente desde el tercer lugar del ranking al onceavo en cuestión de segundos. Acabó terminando el juego en octavo lugar y no en las mejores puntuaciones junto Sam, Clint, y Bucky.

Steve se paró del sofá y se excusó.

—¡Buu! ¡Mal perdedor! —gritó Sam desde el sofá mientras seleccionaba el siguiente juego a jugar.

—¡Siempre fuiste competitivo, Stevie! —añadió Bucky.

Steve se carcajeó, e incluso sonó hueco para sus propios oídos. Abandonó la habitación y tropezó con la pared, apoyándose con todo su peso y luego arrastrándose hasta el baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo, dejando que el agua corriera para intentar calmar sus nervios y bloquear sus pensamientos.

— _Te amo, Stevie_.

— _Mi mejor amigo_.

— _Siempre, siempre tuyo_.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

— _Hasta el final_.

— _Te amo_ …

 _Bucky besó su mano_ …

Steve se apresuró al retrete y vomitó, expulsando mayormente líquidos y algunos solidos que se había forzado a comer esa mañana. Sus arcadas fueron bastante ruidosas y rezó para que nadie más lo hubiese escuchado. Pero, de hecho, alguien lo hizo.

Hubo un brusco golpe en la puerta, y entre las arcadas y jadeos de Steve fue consiente de la voz de Tony al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Steve no le respondió, escuchó la puerta del baño siendo abierta a la fuerza antes de que la mano de Tony estuviera acariciando su espalda suavemente. Escuchó a Tony diciéndole todo tipo de cosas, pero su cerebro no las registró. Simplemente sintió la mano de Tony en su espalda y las palabras que estaba diciendo, y casi, sólo _casi_ , si es que se concentraba lo suficiente, podía pretender que era Bucky.

* * *

—Steve, mi hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Sam cuando entró en el gimnasio.

Steve no se apartó del saco de boxeo que estaba usando y sólo se enfocó en sus propias actividades.

—Mi rutina de ejercicio —respondió toscamente.

Sam se cernió sobre él suavemente y colocó su saco en la colchoneta junto a él y empezó a golpear el saco con un ritmo normal. Steve lo miró directamente, sus ojos concentrados directo en el saco.

—Esto no es una rutina de ejercicio, esto es huir. No es saludable —dijo Sam suavemente.

Steve no dejó de golpear el saco, pero sus golpes se volvieron más fuertes y sus manos empezaron a doler. Aun cuando había envuelto sus nudillos para evitar que se rompieran y amorataran, podía sentir las señales reveladoras de que estaba comenzado a lastimarse a sí mismo. Pero siguió golpeando.

—No estoy huyendo de nada, Sam —dijo Steve con una voz entrecortada.

Sam golpeó su saco una vez más y se volteó hacia Steve.

—Claro que sí. No tienes que mentirme, Steve, puedo ver que te estás haciendo daño. Le pasa a un montón de veteranos. Pero, sé que no estás huyendo de la época de guerra. Estás huyendo de Barnes… y necesitas detenerte —dijo Sam.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar con él. Estamos bien. Estoy bien —dijo Steve, la rabia aumentó un poco.

—No estás bien Steve. Apenas comes, no estás durmiendo, y cada vez que te veo, apenas eres capaz de mantener la compostura —confesó Sam.

Steve frunció sus cejas y golpeó el saco con más fuerza, la cadena en la que estaba suspendido crujió a modo de protesta.

—Mira. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto de mí, porque no hay forma de que sea capaz de identificarme con lo que estás atravesando y no voy a pretender que sí, pero necesitas hablar con él. Puede que él te comprenda mejor, y tal vez le baje al tono a lo que sea que él y Nat hagan a tu alrededor.

Steve golpeó el saco una vez más fieramente: —No le puedo hacer eso. Él es feliz y no voy a interponerme. Ha sido tan infeliz y torturado por los pasados setenta años, y yo no voy a añadirle la carga de mis sentimientos. No se merece eso.

Sam cruzó sus brazos, tratando de mantenerse tan calmado como le era posible, pero fallando en contener la rabia en su voz: —¿ _Añadirle la carga_? ¿Añadirle una carga contándole lo que solían tener entre ustedes? Cómo es que eso podría ser una carga. Él tiene derecho a saber. ¡Casi formaron el vínculo! ¡Casi se casaron! Casi se _casaron_ , Steve. ¿¡No crees que se merece saber la verdad en vez de vivir su vida sin saberlo y descubriéndolo más tarde en su vida cuando puede que siga amándote y no sea capaz de hacer nada!? ¿No crees que él se merece eso? ¿No crees que _tú_ te mereces eso?

Steve golpeó el saco con más y más fuerza esta vez hasta que repentinamente, el saco estuvo cruzando la habitación y vertiendo arena desde sus costuras reventadas. Steve estaba jadeando cuando se giró para enfrentar a Sam con una frente arrugada y ojos duros. Sus manos envueltas estaban cubiertas de sangre y estaba seguro de que al menos una capa de su piel había sido pelada, iba a tener que ser más cuidadoso esta vez.

—No lo necesito, Sam. He sido egoísta toda mi vida con Bucky cuidándome, y ahora, ahora es mi turno de cuidar de él. Él nunca puede descubrirlo, porque no quiero que lo haga. No es justo para él y no importa lo que yo necesite. Sólo quiero que sea feliz, Sammy —jadeó Steve.

—Steve…

—No, en serio. No necesito hablar con él. No hay nada de qué hablar. Estoy bien, él es feliz y eso es suficiente para mí. —Mientras Steve abandonaba el gimnasio, dijo—: Si me disculpas.

* * *

Steve estaba entrando en pánico. Tenía prisa y estaba en pánico. Ya había destrozado su propio apartamento y la sala de juegos, y ahora se había trasladado al espacio de la sala de estar en donde los Vengadores usualmente pasaban el rato. Ya había tirado la cocina al piso y ahora estaba excavando a través de los cojines del sofá cuando Bucky entró en la habitación. No tenía tiempo de registrar quien era o recuperar su compostura, estaba demasiado ocupado llorando e hiperventilándose como para notarlo. Se enderezó y agarró sus placas militares que técnicamente eran de Bucky, como si lo que estaba buscando fuera a estar ahí mágicamente después de buscar por las pasadas dos horas sin encontrarlo.

Levantó la mirada y notó que Bucky estaba en la habitación observando con preocupación, y se secó los ojos y distraídamente volvió a buscar alrededor de la habitación. Estaba emitiendo suaves sollozos mientras caminaba por el cuarto, cuando Bucky le tocó el hombro. Se giró y enfrentó a Bucky, incapaz de poner una sonrisa encima de este estrés.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa? —arrulló Bucky.

Steve levantó una mano para cubrir su boca y luego le habló a Bucky con una voz más controlada: —P-perdí algo y estoy bu-buscándolo.

Pasó más allá de Bucky y fue a ver a través de la cesta que contenía las mantas.

—¿Qué perdiste? —preguntó Bucky mientras se giraba para mirar cualquier otro lugar de la habitación para ayudar a buscar.

—Mi-mi anillo de compromiso. Perdí mi anillo de compromiso —sollozó Steve.

Apenas fue consciente de que se le escapó que era su anillo cuando Bucky lo señaló.

—¿ _Tu_ anillo de compromiso? —dijo Bucky incrédulamente.

Steve se congeló por un momento y luego corrigió su declaración: —No es mío, es de mi madre. Me fui al hielo con él a-así que todavía lo tengo.

Bucky asintió como si la declaración fuera totalmente aceptable, y volvió a buscar. Eso se convirtió en todo un desperdicio de tiempo, sin embargo, porque para cuando la habitación estuvo hecha un desorden, no lo habían encontrado. Lo cual resultó en un Steve acurrucado en la esquina llorando con sus rodillas levantadas y ahuyentando a Bucky hasta que éste se fue. Steve estaba vagamente consiente del hecho de que Bucky no se había ido en realmente y que sólo estaba viéndolo en caso de que lo necesitara, pero para Steve bien podía haber estado solo.

* * *

Steve no fue el mismo después de perder su anillo. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiese ido por el drenaje y que de verdad había perdido a Bucky. Ya no había nada atándolo a Bucky o recordándole que Bucky solía ser suyo. Su tiempo juntos no era más que un recuerdo, y Steve se resignó al hecho de que simplemente tendría que dejarlo ir.

* * *

Steve sentía dardos de dolor subiendo y bajando por su cuello y un gran dolor de cabeza. Había estado sucediendo de vez en cuando toda la semana siempre que había estado pensando en Bucky. Él estaba tratando de dejar ir a Bucky, en serio. Estaba tratando de asegurarse de dejar ir a Bucky apropiadamente, pero por alguna razón le estaba pasando factura. Sentía tanto dolor, y después de que esos momentos pasaran y estaba alrededor de Bucky, se sentía al menos diez veces mejor. Siempre se sentía más ligero y más sintonizado consigo mismo, y era mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido.

En cualquier momento después, cuando estaba con Bucky, sentía este tirón en su cuerpo, para hacer que volviera y sostener su mano y mantenerlo cerca. No sabía por qué, pero estaba ahí todo el tiempo. No obstante, siempre ignoraba este sentimiento y cuando lo hacía solamente hacía que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes.

Hoy, era un día particularmente difícil. Su dolor de cabeza no se había ido desde hace al menos tres horas antes de que abandonara su apartamento, y cuando lo hizo finalmente era hora de la película de la noche. Había escogido un asiento lejos de Bucky, así podría acurrucarse solo y ahogarse en su miseria, pero Bucky debía haber captado algo en su rostro y se cambió de asiento para sentarse con él. Se había puesto más pálido y era más difícil esconder sus emociones cuando estaba alrededor de Bucky, así que realmente él era el único culpable.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí? —preguntó Bucky mientras Tony y Bruce estaban discutiendo sobre cuál película poner.

Steve solamente asintió con su cabeza, pero aparte de eso, permaneció en silencio. La película comenzó, y Steve no habló con Bucky. No se movió y no tocó a Bucky de ninguna forma. Todo lo que hizo fue ver la película sin verla realmente. En algún punto, sus ojos miraron a su alrededor y no fue realmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba sentado; y cuando volvió en sus sentidos al final de la película, se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba acostado en el regazo de Bucky con Bucky pasando sus dedos a través de su pelo suavemente y sosteniendo su mano.

Permaneció asó por el resto de la película, concediéndose este último placer. La película terminó y Steve se levantó del regazo de Bucky justo a tiempo para ver a Natasha acercándose a los dos. El rostro de Bucky se iluminó y le sonrió a Natasha mientras Steve les daba a ambos un suave asentimiento y los dejaba irse juntos. Bucky le extendió su brazo a Natasha, y ella lo tomó agradecidamente y salieron juntos de la habitación. Steve se sentó en el sofá después de eso, incluso después de que todos los otros Vengadores se hubiesen ido de la habitación.

—Steve —dijo Sam tranquilamente.

Steve no se movió, sólo miró sus manos con una expresión en blanco. Sam sólo se sentó junto a él y atrajo a Steve en un firme abrazo, escondiendo la cara de Steve contra su cuello y dejando que sus fuertes feromonas alfa bañaran al omega tembloroso. Tony se sentó al otro lado de Steve y se apoyó en ambos.

—Todo está bien, Steve, puedes llorar —dijo Tony suavemente.

Steve miró al frente por unos momentos, y luego su resolución se quebró. Dejó escapar unos horrendos sollozos que rebotaron en las paredes de toda la habitación, y fueron fuertes incluso para sus propios oídos. Tony y Sam hicieron su mejor esfuerzo tratando de consolarlo, pero la noche terminó casi como la mayoría de las noches de Steve. Estaba acurrucado en el sofá entre Tony y Sam cuando Bucky los descubrió a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Steve estaba mejorando. O al menos, eso esperaba. Eso, o estaba cerrando su corazón, y él sospechaba que era lo último. No se reunía mucho con Bucky a parte de las reuniones grupales, y si había momentos en que supuestamente cancelaría planes o fingiría que lo olvidó. Justo ahora, sin embargo, era un momento en el que no podía evitar a Bucky y un momento en el que realmente quería hacerlo.

Acababa de termina su rutina en la caminadora y fue a la ducha cuando Bucky entró. No es como si no se hubiesen visto desnudos el uno al otro con anterioridad, pero fue bajo circunstancias diferentes. Steve sentía como si lo estuviera traspasando y como si no estuviera permitido o no debiera tener permitido ver tanto de Bucky. Así que cuando sus ojos se arrastraron por el cuerpo de Bucky, apartó su mirada de golpe y la fijó en la alcachofa de la ducha.

—Oye, Stevie, no nos hemos visto mucho por ahí últimamente —dijo Bucky mientras se detenía en la ducha junto a la de Steve.

Steve sólo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y cerraba sus ojos para enjuagar el champú.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde has estado? —dijo Bucky mientras metía su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.

—Sólo he estado ocupado con el trabajo y Sam quiere que pase mucho tiempo con él ahora —mintió con un chillido.

Bucky asintió y vertió un poco del champú de Steve en sus manos y empezó a lavar su cabeza. Steve deseó que no hubiese hecho eso, pero aquí estaba él, haciendo justo eso.

—Sam es tu pareja vinculada, ¿cierto? ¿Tony también? Te vi la semana pasada después de la película, acurrucado con ellos en el sofá. Ellos parecían… agradables —dijo Bucky fríamente.

—Ellos no son mis parejas —dijo Steve firmemente.

Bucky miró a Steve calculadoramente y luego se acercó a él a donde estaba a medio camino del chorro de agua de Steve. Miró a Steve con ojos serios y luego levantó su mano humana y trazó suavemente la "cicatriz de apareamiento" en el cuello de Steve con sus dedos.

—¿Entonces quién dejó esto? —preguntó Bucky, su voz justo por encima del sonido del agua.

 _Tú_ , pensó Steve.

—Fue un accidente, la conseguí durante la Batalla de Nueva York. Una metralla rasgó mi piel—dijo Steve, girando su cabeza a un lado para que Bucky quitara sus manos de él.

—Oh —fue todo lo que tenía que decir Bucky.

Steve le dio un corto asentimiento, un sonrojo ascendió a sus mejillas mientras sentía la mano de Bucky rozando su pecho.

—¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incomodo? —susurró Bucky, su lengua salió para lamer su labio inferior.

—No, no en lo absoluto.

Bucky sonrió: —Eso es bueno.

Steve se quedó quieto, y unos segundos después sintió un paño cubierto de jabón vagando por su pecho. Bajó la mirada sólo para ver a Bucky lavando la parte delantera de su cuerpo tal como solía hacer cuando eran capaces de alejarse en las duchas comunales en su apartamento.

—Te has vuelto más delgado —comentó Bucky.

Era cierto, Steve se había vuelto más delgado. Sus muñecas, costillas, y clavículas eran más prominentes ahora de lo que solían ser antes.

—Steve, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Bucky suavemente.

Steve lo miró con una expresión perpleja: —Nada. ¿Por qué?

Bucky se encogió de hombros mientras descendía por el pecho de Steve hasta su estómago: —No has estado actuando como siempre. Has adelgazado y _sé_ que no estás comiendo. Incluso cuando paso por tu apartamento, casi siempre está vacío.

La mano de Bucky que sujetaba el paño descendió un poco más, y Steve atrapó su muñeca con un agarre de hierro. Un rubor se estaba esparciendo por sus mejillas, pero había una sensación de pesadez y embotamiento en su garganta que le dijo que no dejara que Bucky no se acercara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Agarró el paño de la mano de Bucky y se apartó un poco y se lavó en vez de dejar que Bucky también lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Steve? Sé que hay algo molestándote o bien no estarías así. —dijo Bucky mientras tocaba el hombro de Steve.

—No pasa nada —dijo Steve llanamente.

Steve se quitó la mano de encima y se metió debajo del agua, esperando que la corriente y el ruido bloquearan la creciente urgencia de voltearse hacia Bucky y besarlo. Quería darse la vuelta y mirar a Bucky suave y lentamente y besar sus hombros y clavícula como solía hacerlo, y luego caer de rodillas ante Bucky y abrir su boca. Quería que Bucky lo sujetara una última vez contra los azulejos del baño y…

 _Detente, Rogers. Él no te quiere_ , pensó Steve.

—Steve, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bucky, la preocupación destilaba en su voz.

Bucky levantó y frunció una ceja y se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y Steve tomó devuelta su esponja. Sólo quería que Bucky dejara de mirarlo. Que dejara de mirarlo tan cercanamente percatándose de las emociones que ahora estaba escondiendo tan mal. Estaba lavando la espalda de Bucky, cuando repentinamente olió los jabones y captó el aroma que le hizo apartarse y contener un sollozo ahogado.

Era Bucky. Sólo Bucky y el olor de calma y felicidad. Solamente lo había olido mezclado con el grupo y con el aroma fresco de Natasha, pero nunca con el suyo propio o por sí solo. Le hizo sentir nostálgico, pero por sobre todo, sintió dolor por el resto de su ducha. Terminó de lavar la espalda de Bucky, y luego se excusó a sí mismo diciendo que se sentía un poco mareado por el vapor.

Bucky se quedó en el baño mirando a Steve irse con sus hombros encorvados abandonando la habitación y secando su rostro, aparentemente inocente.

* * *

—Voy a mudarme —dijo Bucky mientras pasaba junto a Steve con unas cuantas bolsas llenas de ropa y artículos de primera necesidad.

Steve se paró en la puerta de su apartamento con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y cerró la puerta suavemente antes de voltearse para enfrentar a Bucky. Bucky ya había dejado caer las cosas en la esquina de la habitación y empezó a desempacar algunas de sus cosas sin el consentimiento de Steve.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que dijo.

Bucky le arrojó una mirada calculadora, y luego recorrió la habitación y desempacó sus cosas sin importarle el resto del mundo: —Para que así pueda cuidar de ti. Solía hacerlo, y lo haré de nuevo. No has estado cuidando de ti mismo, y voy a asegurarme de que lo hagas.

Las manos de Steve se enroscaron en puños: —No necesito que cuides de mí, Buck, soy un hombre adulto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste esta habitación sin que alguien te lo dijera? ¿Eh? —dijo Bucky, las manos en las caderas mientras se giraba para enfrentar a Steve.

Steve presionó sus labios en una delgada línea: —Eso no importa. Últimamente he estado necesitando tiempo a solas para relajarme, eso es todo.

—No, has estado retrayéndote de la sociedad. Te estás reteniendo aquí adentro, y no es saludable. Sea lo que sea esto, vamos a superarlo y hacer que mejore —dijo Bucky, aproximándose a Steve con pasos tranquilos.

—Estoy bien, Bucky, en serio. No necesitas hacer esto. No necesito que hagas esto —espetó Steve.

—Yo necesito hacerlo, necesito hacerlo porque me preocupo por ti. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Stevie. Siempre.

Steve apretó su mandíbula, recibiendo el mensaje claramente de que Bucky no iba a ir a ninguna parte en algún momento pronto. asintió, pero de otra forma permaneció quieto cuando Bucky le dio una radiante sonrisa.

—Ahora que quitamos eso del camino, ayúdame a desempacar. Tienes un dormitorio vacío, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bucky mientras reunía sus bolsas.

Steve asintió cortamente y le mostró a Bucky su nueva habitación en donde se sentaron juntos a desempacar. No tomó mucho tiempo, pero para cuando hubieron terminado era cerca de la hora de la cena. Bucky sugirió que comerían en la casa esta noche, y Steve no tenía más elección que aceptar su propuesta. Se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de estar de Steve simplemente charlando, y Steve recordó la época de la primera vez que se mudaron juntos.

Había estado lloviendo ese día, y ellos acababan de mover los mueves raídos que Bucky había encontrado en un mercado de las pulgas y ellos conversaban. Era una charla ligera y feliz, y se estaban tocado inocentemente. Se habían reunido recientemente, con el aroma fresco de una pareja casi recién vinculada y era bueno. Steve recordó ver a Bucky sentado frente a él vestido con su camisa blanca y pantalones con suspensores, y entonces al momento siguiente se estaban besando suavemente. Estaban acurrucados uno junto al otro en el piso y sostenían sus manos antes de ir a la cama. Era bueno y era puro y era suave.

Steve levantó la mirada, si miraba con la atención suficiente e ignoraba el persistente olor de pino fresco de Natasha sobre Bucky, podía pretender que estaban en una situación similar tal como estaban ahora. Miró a Bucky quien estaba a media oración y empujaba un pedazo de pizza hacia Steve con una fuerza suave, y se encontró tan enamorado como en ese entonces. Tomó la rebanada que Bucky le ofrecía y todas las otras después de esa, incluso cuando empezó a sentir nauseas. No quería que el momento terminara, quería sentarse en la oscuridad con Bucky como solían hacerlo y pretender que seguían enamorados. Pero, no fue tan afortunado.

Steve tuvo una arcada por un segundo cuando tomó un sorbo de agua, y la sensación no retrocedió. Sintió que se apartaba de Bucky y luchó por llegar al baño antes de vomitar. Estaba a medio camino por el pasillo, cuando tuvo que detenerse y vomitar. Su estómago no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir tanta comida debido a su recorte de alimentos por un periodo extendido de tiempo. Se dobló y vació todos sus contenidos en el piso y emitió ridículos ruidos de sollozos mientras Bucky lo apoyaba.

Cuando terminó y quedó simplemente temblando mientras Bucky lo sostenía, secó sus ojos y cayó de rodillas mirando esa desastrosa bilis. Empezó a disculparse antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mejor y se encontró agarrando una toalla en el piso y limpiando todo mientras lloraba suavemente. Había arruinado el momento. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Y de entre todos, al frente de Bucky.

—Lo s-siento, li-limpiaré e-esto en un mo-momento —sollozó.

En su mayoría, estaba barriendo su vomito por el piso en vez de limpiarlo y sabía que era vergonzoso, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

—Steve, detente. Está bien. Déjame hacer esto, está bien; ve a sentarte hasta que te sientas mejor, puedo limpiar esto —arrulló Bucky mientras se arrodillaba junto a Steve.

Steve solamente sacudió su cabeza y giró su rostro apartándolo de Bucky: —No, no… tengo… puedo hacerlo yo so-solo —balbuceó.

Bucky agarró la mano de Steve y su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. El rostro de Steve estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban amplios con grandes lagrimas que se apresuró en ahuyentar.

—Stevie, está bien. Yo cuidaré de ti —dijo Bucky, sus feromonas alfa rodeaban a Steve en una ola de calma.

Steve miró a Bucky con ojos temerosos yendo ida y vuelta entre los de Bucky: —Lo siento.

Sintió sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro más y más rápido mientras Bucky lo miraba, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue "Lo siento" una y otra vez. Estaba vagamente consiente de Bucky sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y susurrando palabras tiernas en sus oídos mientras se calmaba, y al momento siguiente, estaba parando en el baño limpiándose a sí mismo.

Vagó desde el baño hasta su dormitorio y se cambió la ropa rápidamente. se puso una nueva camiseta holgada y se quitó los jeans para deslizarse en la cama únicamente en sus bóxers. Se arrastró dentro de su cama y se enterró en sus cobertores, determinado a permitirse llorar sin la presencia de Bucky hasta quedarse dormido. Se lamentaba con sollozos silenciosos y manteniendo sus sollozos controlados cuando Bucky se presionó contra su espalda.

—Steve, Stevie, está bien. Puedes llorar, te tengo. Estás a salvo, estás en casa. Estoy aquí —dijo Bucky mientras tiraba de Steve para que quedara de frente hacia él.

Steve presionó su rostro en el pecho de Bucky y lloró y lloró. Respiró el aroma de Bucky y trató de no recordar que olía a "hogar" y cuán confortado se sentía. Bucky ya no era suyo. Bucky ya no era su hogar. Bucky era de Natasha y él no tenía derecho a seguir así. Pero aquí estaba él, atado a Bucky y tan vulnerable y tan _deseoso_ de que sólo tal vez Bucky todavía lo amara en algún lugar en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

—Vamos, amigo, es hora de ir a casa —dijo Tony mientras levantaba a Steve de la encimera.

—No, no quiero —balbuceó Steve.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —escuchó que Bruce decía desde algún otro lugar de la habitación.

—No estoy seguro, lo encontré así hace veinte minutos medio borracho con dos botellas de gin que hice para él —dijo Tony por encima de su hombro.

Steve trató de no pensar lo pesados que se sentían sus brazos y la forma en que estaba girando la habitación mientras Tony lo ponía de pie.

—Vamos, Steve, Barnes probablemente esté buscándote. Vamos a llevarte a casa, ¿sí? Él estará esperándote —dijo Tony suavemente, el afecto inundaba su voz y exudaba calma omega que de otra forma no habría afectado a Steve.

Ante la mención de Bucky, Steve se apartó de Tony y trastabilló hacia el lado con un gruñido: —¡No! No quiero ir a casa. P-porque él _estará ahí_.

—Steve… —Tony lo intentó una vez más—: Tienes que ir a casa, Barnes estaba enfermo de la preocupación por ti.

Steve sacudió su cabeza: —No es cierto. Él no me quiere. Sería más feliz si yo desapareciera.

—No digas eso —dijo Tony con firmeza en su voz—. Incluso si él no te quiere de la manera que tú lo quieres, es tu mejor amigo y siempre te necesitará tanto como tú lo necesitas a él.

—No, Bucky nunca me necesitó. No me necesitaba en lo absoluto, yo siempre lo necesité y ahora estoy tomando ventaja de él. Sólo soy una carga, y él no necesita eso hipó Steve—: Él no me necesita.

Antes de que Tony pudiera responder o alguien pudiera atraparlo, Steve se estrelló contra el suelo en medio de su estupor provocado por la borrachera y empezó a desmayarse. Captó vistazos de los pies de Tony y Bruce, y luego un destello de plata y la roja estrella comunista. Y luego, las voces se desvanecieron y todo se tornó de un purpura negruzco.

* * *

La única razón por la cual Steve estaba en el evento de caridad era porque Bucky se lo había pedido. Le había pedido que fuera así él podría mantener un ojo en él y asegurarse de que no fuera a meterse en problemas, y en parte, Steve estaba agradecido por eso.

Sin embargo, él estaba menos agradecido por la forma en que Bucky lo había abandonado tan pronto por Natasha. Ellos lucían apuestos juntos, verdaderamente lo hacían. Natasha era puros ángulos y bordes duros y cuando se emparejaban con los de Bucky, ellos eran insaciables. Se veían bien juntos con su mano envuelta tan casualmente alrededor de su brazo, y su brazo tan bajo en su cintura. Se veían contentos. Se veían felices. Se veían bien. Se veían como una pareja.

La última vez que Steve los vio estaban bailando en medio de la habitación. Estaban bailando lento y se presionaban contra el otro muy firmemente, y Bucky se estaba riendo fuertemente mientras Natasha sonreía. Eso fue todo lo que Steve vio antes de que se escabullera de la habitación y fuera a casa a su apartamento en donde olía demasiado a Bucky.

* * *

Natasha y Bucky estaban acurrucados en su sofá cuando él llegó a casa después de llegar del supermercado con comidas para calentar, las cuales odiaba, pero comía de todas formas. Ellos se estaban hablando en ruso y se tocaban tan suavemente con tanto afecto, que Steve odió interrumpirlos. Sonrió y dejó las cosas en la cocina sin emitir una palabra y luego se fue inmediatamente. Bucky lo llamó, pero Steve no se detuvo y en su lugar simplemente se fue.

No volvió a casa hasta después de la medianoche cuando Bucky estaba dormido. No hablaron de lo que pasó, y Steve no lo sacó a colación.

* * *

Un mes después había un anillo en la mano izquierda de Natasha y ella irradiaba emoción, incluso si estaba contenida y era sutil.

—Guau, lindo anillo, Nat —comentó Bruce.

—Gracias, Bucky lo compró para mí —dijo mientras Bucky sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 _Bucky lo compró para mí_.

* * *

Bucky había tomado el hábito de dormir en su cama, y cuando Steve se despertaba en la mañana siempre estaba presionado contra él firmemente. Pero él siempre rectificaba la situación apartándose de Bucky y tomando una ducha en donde era capaz de lavar el olor de Bucky. Pero, se estaba volviendo más difícil hacer eso y Steve se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión.

Así que, una mañana, horas antes de que Bucky se levantara, Steve reunió su ropa y se mudó. Se mudó fuera de la Torre hacia un pequeño apartamento de una pieza en Brooklyn el cual no olía a Bucky y no le recordaba a su casi pareja a donde sea que fuera.

Dejó una nota que simplemente decía:

 _Bucky,_

 _Me fui de la Torre por negocios. No regresaré. Cuídate, nos vemos._

 _-Rogers_.

* * *

Ellos estaban luchando contra un villano desconocido, a Steve no le importaba mucho, en el corazón de Nueva York, cuando el pensamiento lo golpeó. Había estado esquivando los golpes y los ataques que venían hacia él cada pocos segundos, pero esta vez no estaba contraatacando o quitándose del camino. Simplemente estaba parado quieto con su escudo a su lado y cerrando sus ojos mientras bloqueaba los sonidos a su alrededor. Sintió el calor de una explosión que seguramente lo derribaría y se resignó al hecho de que iba a morir.

No le importó. Pensó que tal vez todos lo verían como un accidente en vez de verlo a él quitándose a sí mismo de la ecuación, y podía vivir con eso. Podía vivir con el hecho de morir. Él estaría bien, y saldría bien. Estaba preparado para la muerte y abrazó la idea justo cuando sintió una pesada corriente de fuerza viniendo desde su izquierda y quitándolo del camino. Se sintió colisionar con el concreto y cuando abrió sus ojos, Bucky estaba encima de él con un ceño fruncido.

—Bucky… —susurró Steve.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te maten? —gritó.

Era la primera vez que Steve había visto a Bucky en más de un mes, y todo lo que quería hacer era mirarlo y sostenerlo cerca de sí. Pero todo lo que hizo fue tocar el rostro de Bucky para asegurarse de que era real y mirarlo con asombro.

—Por supuesto que no —exhaló.

El ceño fruncido de Bucky se profundizo mientras tiraba de Steve hasta ponerlo de pie: —Seguro. Vamos a hablar sobre esto después, pero mientras tanto quédate conmigo para que así podamos acabar con este imbécil.

Steve asintió y siguió a Bucky en la batalla. Moriría por Bucky o moriría intentándolo por Bucky. No importaba la época o la situación, Bucky era su mundo y él haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo o cuidado.

* * *

—¡Qué mierda, Rogers! —fue todo lo que Tony tuvo que decirle una vez que se quitó su traje su traje y fue capaz de pararse en frente en frente del super soldad ensangrentado.

Steve solamente lo miró hacia abajo con una expresión calmada.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Casi haces que te maten! ¿Y para qué? ¿Siquiera estabas prestando atención? Si Barnes no hubiese estado ahí para salvarte el trasero, serías otra mancha en Walls Street. —Tony resopló.

—Lo siento… no debí haber estado prestando atención a mis alrededores —mintió, se estaba volviendo mejor en mentirle a la gente por la que se preocupaba.

—No, no estabas prestando atención. Sólo… sólo, por favor, sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez —dijo Tony con un resoplido antes de salir caminando de la habitación.

Steve dejó salir una respiración que estaba conteniendo y se acurrucó en sí mismo y pasó una mano temblorosa a través de su pelo. Había estado tan cerca de morir, y ese pensamiento lo asustó. Lo cagó de miedo, y secretamente, en lo profundo de su interior, estaba feliz de que Bucky lo hubiese salvado.

 _Bucky_.

Steve levantó la mirada y escaneó la habitación en la que estaba. En el umbral de la puerta, Bucky estaba ahí parado con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza agachada. Steve podía sentir y oler la rabia irradiando de Bucky. El omega dentro de él se acobardó, pero también quería ir hacia allá y escabullirse en el tierno abrazo del alfa. Pero Steve no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente observó tentativamente a Bucky desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Bucky —intentó, su voz justo por encima de un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

Volvió a levantar la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Bucky parado frente a él con rabia en todo su rostro. Iba a abrir su boca y decir algo, cuando el dolor floreció por todo un lado de su rostro. Bucky lo había abofeteado, y lo aceptó sin pelear. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y ahuyentó las emociones amenazando con surgir de él.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que casi te mataran _a propósito_? Es egoísta Steve. Es arriesgado y egoísta. ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? ¿Cómo podrías hacer _me_ esto? —preguntó Bucky antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

Steve fue dejado ahí parado en la habitación tocando su mejilla roja y adolorida con un único pensamiento: —Porque te amo, y ya no puedo hacerlo. Y ya no puedo amarte Bucky, pero no quiero dejarte ir —susurraba.

* * *

Tony lo había forzado a mudarse de regreso al apartamento después de ese incidente. Le había enviado una nota a Steve de que el apartamento que estaba arrendando en Brooklyn fue hipotecado y que _debía_ regresar a la Torre. Tuvo que mudarse de vuelta con reluctancia y fue puesto de nuevo en su viejo apartamento con Bucky sólo para desprovisto de Bucky aun si sus cosas seguían ahí y olía a él.

También fue forzado a entrar en un régimen de terapia para su desorden alimenticio y estado mental emocional. Veía a su terapeuta tres veces a la semana y hablaban sobre el episodio suicida de Steve y sobre Bucky. Aunque en su mayoría hablaban sobre Bucky, y Steve a menudo llegaba a casa con los ojos rojos y un poco de peso menos en su pecho. Tony también le había dicho a Steve que tenía prohibido tomar sus supresores para el celo y para el olor para que así su cuerpo pudiera regresar a la normalidad sin alguna otra cosa artificial en su cuerpo.

Lo único bueno que salió de esto fue el hecho de que Bucky no estaba alrededor de Steve en tal estado depresivo u olía cuan distraído estaba. Por eso, Steve estaba agradecido.

Había visto a Bucky por la Torre a veces, pero siempre se asegurada de permanecer fuera de su camino. Bucky no lo había visto desde que había regresado o desde que lo había abofeteado, y por una vez Steve iba a honrar sus decisiones. Se hacía invisible cuando Bucky estaba ahí, sin embargo, y Bucky nunca lo comentó. Estaba evitándolo con las mismas ganas, y una mañana sintió que su corazón había sido arrancado y que estaba muerto por dentro.

Mejoraría. Mejoraría, y cuando estuviera mejor, dejaría ir a Bucky. Lo dejaría ir para que así Bucky pudiera ser feliz.

* * *

Steve llegó a casa después de salir a correr una mañana después de haber recibido el visto bueno de Banner por haber ganado el peso suficiente y la masa muscular para que al ser capaz de salir a correr no fuera a desmayarse, para encontrar a Bucky sentado en la barra en la cocina. Entró caminando suavemente en su apartamento y miró a Bucky expectantemente, quien solamente estaba ahí sentado mirando su café. Se paró al lado de Bucky y agachó su cabeza mientras esperaba a que Bucky hablara.

El silencio se alargó hasta que Bucky finalmente habló: —Ahora hueles como tú.

Steve permaneció en silencio, dándole toda su atención a Bucky y el derecho a hablar.

—Huele a tristeza. Hueles a tristeza. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo Bucky, ahora volteándose para enfrentar a Steve.

Steve solamente se encogió de hombros y esperó a que Bucky continuara.

—No has estado tomando pastillas a causa de las vitaminas bajas. Estabas tratando de esconder de todos cuan herido estabas. Para esconderlo de mí. Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve sin levantar la mirada.

—No tienes que disculparte, Stevie.

Steve solamente asintió y permaneció en silencio.

—Yo… yo recordé algo… sobre nosotros —comenzó.

Steve se congeló, el miedo trepando por él el cual trató de aplastar.

—Te pedí matrimonio, ¿cierto? —declaró.

Steve sintió que sus manos se ponían frías y temblorosas: —Po-por supuesto que no. Sólo éramos amigos, Buck. Tú… tú estabas practicando conmigo, para… para alguien más.

Bucky permaneció en silencio, pero Steve podía sentir su frustración filtrándose: —¿Por qué estás mintiéndome?

La voz de Bucky estaba desprovista de toda emoción y gélida más allá de cualquier creencia. Steve se estremeció y trató de no dejar que su miedo se extendiera por la habitación, pero incluso él podía olerlo llenando el área.

—No estoy mintiendo, Buck —susurró.

Bucky golpeó su mano en la mesa, el granito crujió bajo el metal: —Sí, lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—No estoy mintiendo. ¿No crees que te lo habría contado si hubiésemos estado juntos? —dijo con un humor falso.

Bucky se levantó y caminó hacia Steve hasta que estaba justo frente a él: —Así fue. No lo recuerdo todo, pero estuvimos juntos. Estábamos juntos y tú me amabas y yo te amaba. ¡Así que, por qué no me lo dijiste!

Steve se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de hablar con una voz temblorosa: —Y-yo quería que fueras feliz. No podías ser feliz si te molestaba con esas emociones.

—¡Cristo, Stevie! ¿Feliz? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy feliz sin ti? Te amaba y nos vinculamos.

Steve sacudió la cabeza: —No nos vinculamos. No tienes ninguna obligación hacia mí. Eres más feliz ahora que en todo el tiempo que estuviste conmigo y no quiero interponerme en eso.

—¿Y por qué serías más feliz sin ti? —exclamó Bucky.

El labio de Steve se torció en una sonrisa sin humor: —La tienes a ella. La amas, y eres más feliz con ella. Natasha te ama y tú la amas.

—¿Natasha? —preguntó Buck, apareció su obvia confusión.

Steve asintió.

La realización se hundió en Bucky y sus facciones se suavizaron mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Steve: —Steve, Natasha y yo no estamos juntos.

Steve sintió la rabia hirviendo dentro de él, y empujó con rudeza la mano de Bucky de encima de su hombro: —No me mientas porque pienses que me harás sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué te mentiría sobre eso? —contraatacó Bucky.

Steve simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Steve, eres mi pareja vinculada y te amo. No amo a Natasha, ella sólo es mi amiga. Es la única dentro de los Vengadores además de ti que me comprende. Somos cercanos, pero no somos más que amigos. Te lo prometo, lo prometo —dijo Bucky.

—¿Por qué me amarías? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harías? Traté de matarme, veo a un terapeuta tres veces a la semana, te _mentí_ , tengo un desorden alimenticio, y es-estoy _roto_. No tienes que sentirte obligado por lo que solíamos ser. No lo usaré en tu contra. Serías más feliz con alguien más que pu-pudiera darte la vida que quieres. Que pudiera darte cachorros y no esté tan jodido. Habría roto el vínculo hace mucho tiempo si supiera cómo y te habría liberado de esto para que así no tuvieras que decir cosas como esa. No me amas, Buck, ya no me amas —dijo Steve mientras lloraba activamente.

—Muñeco… —dijo Bucky.

El pecho de Steve se apretó ante el apodo familiar.

—Nunca has estado roto, siempre has sido perfecto. Siempre has sido mío y yo no lo querría de otra manera. No amo a nadie más, y nunca podría. No me importa que no puedas darme cachorros o que tengas problemas, aun así, te amo. Te amaba cuando eras frágil y flaco y te amaré ahora. Siempre te amé, Stevie, por favor, créeme.

Steve agachó su cabeza y dejó que Bucky lo abrazara: —¿Pero por qué?

Bucky besó la cima de su cabeza y lo sujetó con más fuerza: —Porque eres tú, Steve. Eres todo lo que siempre quise, y eres lo que siempre necesitaré.

* * *

Steve estaba mejorando. No estaba bien o recuperado o algo así, estaba _mejor_. Estaba más feliz y ligero y enamorado. A veces tendría episodios en donde creía que Bucky ya no lo quería o veces en donde empezaría a llorar y a disculparse profusamente por las cosas más simples, pero en la mayoría de esos días estaba bien. Todavía veía a su terapeuta, pero las ocasiones durante la semana eran cada vez menos hasta sólo iba dos veces al mes. Estaba mejorando, y eso no pasó desapercibido.

Su relación con Bucky también había mejorado, y eran más cercanos cada día. Empezaron besándose y tomándose de las manos, y después de un tiempo no hubo vacilación en avanzar. Habían hecho el amor y tuvieron otro tipo de intercambios sexuales y también se llevaban bien. Eso fue hasta que Bucky se dio cuenta de que su berrea y el celo de Steve estaban sincronizados.

—Steve, bebé —dijo Bucky tentativamente una mañana—, necesitamos hablar sobre nuestros ciclos.

Steve se movió y se acercó a Bucky: —¿Sobre qué? —dijo mareado.

—Bueno, ¿cómo quieres pasarlo? ¿Quieres pasarlo solo o me quieres ahí? —dijo Bucky mientras cepillaba el cabello de Steve apartándolo con una mano.

Steve abrió sus ojos y miró a Bucky con una frente arrugada: —¿Quieres pasarlo solo? Puedo tomar algunos supresores y no quiero ser un problema…

—¡No! No, no, no en lo absoluto. Bebé, te quiero tanto y siempre lo haré. Sólo quiero ver que estés cómodo con esto antes de que nos pille el momento.

Steve sonrió suavemente y acarició el pecho de Bucky con su nariz acercándose: —Quiero pasarlo contigo.

Bucky sonrió y besó la cima de la cabeza de Steve: —Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir.

* * *

Steve se estaba paseando de allá para acá en la sala de estar. Su piel se sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo de adentro hacia afuera y apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo. Bucky se estaba tardando demasiado. Sabía que estaba en una misión, pero tenía programado regresar hace dos horas. Steve no sabía cómo era capaz de siquiera estar jodidamente coherente en ese momento con su pre-celo rogándole que fuera a encontrar la primera polla alfa y abriera las piernas.

Se sentó en el sofá, y luego recordó que su culo estaba rezumando lubricante y se levantó de golpe. Pensó sobre la sensación que podía saciar su apetito y gruñó, su pene se puso imposiblemente duro en sus pantalones. Ya no podía aguantar más tiempo, sólo quitaría un poco de presión hasta que Bucky llegara ahí.

Corrió al dormitorio y se bajó los pantalones y con prisa se acostó en la cama y extendió sus piernas. No le importaba el hecho de que su lubricante estuviese empapando completamente las sábanas de la cama, estaba más enfocado en cazar su placer. Dejó descender su mano lentamente entre sus piernas adonde yacía su polla enrojecida intacta y de un rojo furioso. Envolvió sus dedos suavemente alrededor de la cabeza y apretó; gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con fervor. Se sentía tan bien ser capaz de tocarse así y deleitándose en el placer, pero no fue suficiente.

Había una comezón en su interior que necesitaba ser rascada, y Steve sabía que la única forma de que pudiera sentirse remotamente realizado era con Bucky llenándolo. Pero Bucky no estaba aquí, así que, Steve tomó el asunto en sus propias manos. Chupó sus dedos rápidamente y se maniobró a una mejor posición con su culo en el aire y su pecho plano contra el colchón. Se detuvo por un momento y luego metió un dedo lentamente. Lo presionó contra su entrada mojada y empujó lentamente y enroscó su dedo para presionarlo contra su próstata. Gimió contra las sábanas y presionó otro dedo, deleitándose en el pequeño alivio que le daba. Gimió más fuerte mientras las abría como tijera y apuñalaba su próstata con sus dedos cada pocos segundos.

Apenas fue consciente de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose mientras sentía su orgasmo acercándose y volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta. Bucky entró en la habitación, todavía vestido con su traje de la misión, ni siquiera se había quitado la máscara y con hollín por encima de toda su ropa. Bucky se quitó su máscara y miró a Steve con sus amplias pupilas.

—Steve —dijo con un bajo retumbo.

Steve gimió y abrió un poco más sus piernas, presentándose para su alfa. Observó cómo Bucky se arrancó su equipo de batalla hasta que quedó con nada más que sus pantalones negros y olfateó el aire.

—¿No podías esperarme, bebé? ¿Tenías que ir y convertirte en una puta sin que tu alfa estuviera aquí para ti? —dijo mientras caminaba detrás de Steve y metía dos dedos en su interior sin advertencia.

Steve lloriqueó: —Alfa… alfa, te necesito.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Bucky y él masculló algo en ruso antes de bajarle la cremallera a sus pantalones y frotarse contra Steve. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que la mano derecha de Steve arañó los pantalones de Bucky y él gimió con frustración. Miró por encima de su hombro con sus cejas juntas y la boca bien abierta.

—B-Bucky —gimió—, no juegues.

Bucky sonrió con satisfacción, apenas lo suficiente capaz de mantener la broma y sus reacciones sin entrar en Steve inmediatamente: —Qué impaciente, yo no crié a una puta.

Steve gimió con más fuerza y abrió más sus piernas para Bucky. Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Bucky t se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Steve, mordisqueando su espalda mientras él se acariciaba perezosamente mientras se alineaba en el agujero de Steve. Empezó a empujar lentamente, y sintió a Steve tensándose debajo de él debido a la anticipación hasta que llegó hasta el fondo. Los ojos de Steve rodaron hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y se sintió abierto de la mejor manera mientras su boca se abría en un gemido sin aliento. Bucky apretó sus dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo de su garganta.

—Tan apretado, Stevie, mi omega, tan bueno para mí —susurró.

Bucky se enderezó y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Steve y tiró hacia atrás. Su longitud se deslizó saliendo fácilmente del interior de Steve, sin resistencia, y el omega finalmente soltó la respiración que había estado almacenando e inhaló otra suavemente y luego exhaló con Bucky embistiendo en su interior. Bucky mantuvo este ritmo por un tiempo hasta que empezó a escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Steve y sus respiraciones contenidas. No podía aguantar mucho más, así que liberó su control.

Embistió dentro y fuera de Steve con un ritmo rudo hasta que su omega empezó a lloriquear sonoramente en su garganta con acentuados gemidos hasta que sólo gritaba _auh auh auh_ una y otra vez. Estaba arañando las sábanas y miraba directamente cuando Bucky por fin golpeó su próstata. Steve sollozó y arqueó su cabeza y se vino encima de las sábanas.

—Tan necesitado, sí, eso es. Sigue así para mí, bebé, sé que puedes. Tan bueno, mi linda perra —gruñó Bucky.

Steve se tensó alrededor Bucky a medida que brotaba más liquido de él con facilidad. Se vino pronunciando el nombre de Bucky, siempre lo hacía. Le encantaba, especialmente durante sus celos, cuando estaba tembloroso e hipersensible y Bucky simplemente lo llenaría de nuevo y lo llamaría puta por necesitarlo tanto.

—¡B-Bucky, alfa, necito q-que te vengas adentro! —gimoteó Steve.

Bucky agarró las caderas de Steve con más fuerza, muy cuidadoso con su mano de metal mientras pistoneaba dentro y fuera. Sintió su nudo hinchándose en su base, y oyó el cambio en la voz de Steve a medida que empezaba a expandirse. Oyó los gemidos tornándose más bruscos y con un sonido más asmático, pero Bucky sabía que él estaba bien. Siguió y siguió, su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de Steve cada vez con menos calma hasta que sólo estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura.

Tiró del cuerpo de Steve hasta reunirse con el suyo hasta que ambos estaban arrodillados, y él simplemente estaba presionado contra el culo de Steve con su nudo enterrado cómodamente. Tiró de las caderas de Steve hacia atrás con una mano y su pecho quedó firme contra su brazo y Steve giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Bucky. Sus ojos estaban fijos con una adoración perezosa y lujuria mientras la polla de Bucky presionaba contra su próstata dolorosamente. Steve besó la mandíbula de Bucky, la barba áspera contra sus suaves labios mientras avanzaba, y emitió suaves maullidos cuando Bucky siguió intentando mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Bucky acarició su nariz contra el cuello de Steve con tiernos movimientos cuando su mano en la cintura de Steve se soltó y recorrió a Steve que de alguna manera milagrosa estaba todavía duro. Alentó a Steve en voz baja y sintió que su omega irradiaba amor y felicidad absoluta mientras su esperma escurría por sus manos y las sábanas una vez más. Unos movimientos perezosos de sus caderas más tarde, y Bucky estaba derramándose con las bolas adentro de Steve. Emitió un gruñido mientras mordía el costado del cuello de Steve donde estaba la desvanecida marca de apareamiento. Sintió que él y Steve se conectaban, reabriendo su vínculo mientras Steve se relajaba en sus brazos.

Se permitió relajarse contra Steve, sintiendo los temblores en los muslos de Steve mientras tomaba todo lo que Bucky tenía para ofrecer. Bucky besó un lado del cuello de su omega, los labios aún teñidos con un poco de sangre que rápidamente se desvaneció con su saliva. Los reacomodó hasta quedar sentados uno al lado del otro con Bucky todavía dentro de Steve y los dos envueltos en el abrazo del otro.

Estaban fuera de servicio por una semana entera, y los otros Vengadores no los molestaron ni una sola vez. Merecían que los dejaran solos y que volvieran a vincularse, ya que su amor siempre fue duradero y con o sin vínculo, siempre lo sería.

* * *

Un día, Bucky entró en el dormitorio usando nada más que sus bóxers con sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia la cama junto a Steve. Steve acababa de despertarse y estaba mareado, estaba sentado en la cama, seguía desnudo y envuelto en las sábanas, cuando Bucky se arrodilló junto a él. Los ojos de Steve seguían enfocándose y besó a Bucky suavemente mientras sentía a su alfa relajándose y sonriéndole.

—Oye —dijo Steve tranquilamente, retrocediendo y sonriendo con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Buenos días, hermoso —dijo Bucky mientras cepillaba el pelo de Steve con una mano.

Steve abrió sus ojos cuando captó una brisa del olor a preocupación proveniente de Bucky, sus cejas se juntaron y miró a Bucky con su propia preocupación: —¿Pasa algo malo?

Bucky lamió su labio y bajó la mirada al piso y luego tomó la mano de Steve con su mano humana y alzó sus ojos con la expresión más seria que Steve había visto en un largo tiempo: —Steve, sabes cuánto te amo, ¿cierto?

Steve lo miró con curiosidad, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco y respondió muy lentamente: —Por supuesto. Bucky, ¿de qué se trata esto?

—Bueno… yo, yo te amo mucho. Te amo más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte. Creo que te he amado toda mi vida, y siempre lo haré. Incluso como el Soldado y antes de que recordara quien era yo, siempre hubo una parte de mí que te amaba. Te haré tan, tan feliz y nunca romperé esa promesa. Y yo… qui-quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo —derramó Bucky.

Sacó su mano de metal de atrás de su espalda, y entremedio del metal nuevo y resplandeciente había una pequeña argolla de plata que estaba desgastada con los años y raspado en los bordes. Era un anillo de compromiso, simple, sin joyas, pero con un corte limpio, sin embargo. Era su anillo de compromiso. El que pensó que había perdido hace tanto tiempo estaba ahí en la mano de Bucky. Miró a Bucky con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas buenas.

—Lo encontré mezclado en una de las cajas de herramientas de Stark. Dijo que lo cogió en una bruma ciega de reparaciones y pensó que era una de sus partes. Si me quisieras, Stevie, te gustaría casarte conmigo, esta vez de verdad, sin trenes, sin malentendidos, sólo nosotros. Juntos, para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Entonces, ¿qué dices, muñeco? —continuó, observando cómo Steve cubría su rostro con su mano derecha y lloraba.

Steve levantó la mirada unos segundos después, una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro y con felicidad en sus ojos: —Sí, sí. Me casaré contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y lo hicieron, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

 **He aquí uno de los One-shot prometidos.**

 **Ame traducir esta historia y espero que la amen también. No olviden dejar sus comentarios en la historia original, no importa si es en español, estoy segura de que la autora los amará de todas formas. Y si quieren a mí también n/n**

 **Siendo honesta, una de las cosas que más disfruté de esta historia, es la forma en que plantea la depresión, se aleja de la idea de "depresión" que está idealizada en la mente de las personas, no es sólo estar triste, te consume y afecta tu vida en muchas formas, hasta que ya no puedes controlarlo. Comenten lo que opinan**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo viernes hay actualización en Alma Fragmentada.**


End file.
